1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of detecting and localization of a catheter inserted into the human body for medical diagnosis, follow up and treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, detection of the exact position of a catheter inserted in the blood vessels within the human body is important for different treatment and diagnosis purposes. Detection of a catheter in the human body has been performed using different imaging modalities in the prior art and there have been several techniques currently in active use. One of such techniques utilizes a thin, micron-size metallic tip attached to a micro-size polymeric wire and coupled to and inserted with a guided catheter into the blood vessels within the body. The inserted catheter into the blood vessel and the coupled wire with metallic tip are continuously monitored by ionizing X-ray or computer tomography (CT) modalities for localizing their three-dimensional position.